


the bright days are here

by bigbraiiin



Series: biker steve + bb bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biker Steve Rogers, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just porn really, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, as in ~blowjob~, biker steve, if you uh... don’t really get what you’re about to read lmaoooo, just porn but with p a s s i o n, oh also like, oh boy i can’t believe i just wrote those tags, well i mean it’s implied but i don’t think i actually wrote it happening lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraiiin/pseuds/bigbraiiin
Summary: Steve’s leather jacket.It’s been something of a staple in their relationship, the jacket. The first time Bucky saw Steve without it, the first time Steve told Bucky to put it on when the cold weather came, the first time Bucky wore it with no reason other than comfort. It’s special. Bucky has become well acquainted with it, the musky smell of the leather, the size, the feel of the inside and the sound of the zipper. It’s become something of a habit for Steve to hand it to Bucky throughout the day and just as natural a reaction for Bucky to reach for it and find warmth in it.He loves it, loves the soft lining of the torso, the dark color of the leather always a contrast to his skin. He steals it from Steve at least once daily, and Steve never complains.But, even with how familiar they are with the leather jacket, they've never donethis.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: biker steve + bb bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736185
Comments: 43
Kudos: 340





	the bright days are here

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! first off, i’d like to say sorry for taking so long to update. i’m gonna be honest, i just wasn’t managing my time well and wasn’t writing the amount i should have been, and the result is me posting a month after my last fic, in true bigbraiiin fashion. so sorry for taking so long, and keeping you guys waiting longer than you had to.
> 
> i do spend a LOT of time on tumblr, and i post a LOT more content on there!! [check me out](http://bigbraiiin.tumblr.com) if that interests you!!
> 
> with that all out of the way, i’d like to say thank you for being patient and for all the support i got on sunny!! every single one of your comments brightens my day and seeing all the love on that fic was so kind and made me smile so much!! love all of you so so so much, and stay safe!!
> 
> (btw this was beta’d by the amazing and beautiful and lovely @the1918!! check her out on [tumblr](http://the1918.tumblr.com) and here on [ao3!](/users/the1918))

Steve’s leather jacket.

It’s been something of a staple in their relationship, the jacket. The first time Bucky saw Steve without it, the first time Steve told Bucky to put it on when the cold weather came, the first time Bucky wore it with no reason other than comfort. It’s special. Bucky has become well acquainted with it, the musky smell of the leather, the size, the feel of the inside and the sound of the zipper. It’s become something of a habit for Steve to hand it to Bucky throughout the day and just as natural a reaction for Bucky to reach for it and find warmth in it.

He loves it, loves the soft lining of the torso, the dark color of the leather always a contrast to his skin. He steals it from Steve at least once daily, and Steve never complains.

But, even with how familiar they are with the leather jacket, they've never done _this._

“Bubba… _look at you,”_ Steve coos, “ _some kind of dream, wearing nothing but my jacket,_ ”

Bucky can’t really remember how he got here, if he’s honest. Everything’s a bit fuzzy, unfocused and hazy, and thinking is too hard right now. But Daddy takes care of him when he’s like this, always does, promises he always will. The thought of his Daddy has him smiling up at the figure surrounding him on the bed, and warmth curls in his belly, makes him blink a few times and rub his cheek against the palm that’s holding it. He clenches down, feels the weight of Daddy’s fingers _inside_ him, heavy and thick and all _Daddydaddydaddy._

A soft noise, a murmur of words that Bucky wants to but can’t quite understand comes from above and Bucky sinks further into that good, into that soft space his Daddy brings him to. The leather surrounding his arms keeps him warm, moves as he relaxes even more into the sheets and Daddy’s touches. The jacket isn’t invasive or distracting, it provides another layer of comfort to Bucky. It smells like Daddy, unzipped so thatvery man can run his hands up Bucky's torso, chest, play with his nipples to get those sounds out of Bucky that he _loves to hear, baby._ A thrust of his middle finger and Bucky moans, breathy and panting.

Steve is a possessive man, always has been. He has a want to keep the things he loves close to him, an instinct to protect what’s his. And it’s always there, that possessiveness, simmering under the hands that hold Bucky close to him. And it’s here now, as he fingers open his bubba, as he murmurs words of praise, as he cares for his boy who’s floating, as he keeps him safe. It will be there when he fucks him, when he takes him apart with words and his cock, when he brings Bucky to that final edge, when he helps bring him down. It was there when he watched Bucky put on his jacket, there when Bucky pulled the material closer to him, it was there at the bar, Bucky tucked into his side in the booth. _Steve’s_ jacket on him, _Steve’s_ arms holding him, _Steve’s_.

_Daddy’s._

_“Daddy,”_ Bucky cries, not thinking anymore, not _wanting_ to think, almost not able to, “want— _ah_ —want y-you,”

“ _Ohh I know baby,_ Daddy knows, oh look at _you,_ bubba! You go ahead and float baby, didn’t know you were so close.”

Steve had brought them back home after heading to the bar—Bucky smiling unapologetically with a beer or two in him—and headed straight to the bedroom, intent on his goal.

He stripped Bucky’s legs, efficient and quick, but when they got to his shirt—Steve's jacket layered over it—Bucky wasn't expecting Steve to _put the jacket back on afterwards._ He wasn’t expecting Steve’s look of nothing but desire, dark-eyed and flushed cheeks. He wasn’t expecting to find Steve already fully hard, wasn’t expecting the bulge poorly disguised by Steve’s jeans. He _surely_ wasn’t expecting Steve to say _“keeping the jacket_ on _tonight, baby…”_

Bucky wasn’t expecting any of it, and he most certainly was not expecting how much his body reacted, how much his chest ached to keep the jacket on, cock dripping with a want for that layer of clothing. Steve didn’t seem surprised, hand reaching down between Bucky’s legs and he walked forward, Bucky stepping backwards in return. He stroked him up and down, said, _“Don’t think I didn’t know you’d want it too, sugar._ Daddy knows you need to be owned, _huh baby,_ and Daddy knew you’d want this too. Knew you’d want another way to show Daddy you’re _his_.” Still walking, his hand still jerking Bucky off, until Bucky’s legs hit the side of the bed. He falls gently to the bed, feels that tingly feeling in his head down to his fingertips. So soft already.

Steve was quick to get comfortable in front of him, kneeling on the floor next to the bed, kisses up his thigh, and then he was rifling through the bedsheets for the lube he’d left there. “Gonna come in my mouth,” he’d said, “gonna come in my mouth while I finger you open, m’gonna suck on this little dick and get you nice and wet and good for this cock, _Daddy’s_ cock, _and then m’gonna fuck you._ Finger you up real good, get your hole all hurt and red and sweet,” a pause, a gentle kiss to Bucky’s right thigh, “not as sweet as you Buck, ‘specially when you’re floating on me, huh bubba.”

So Bucky finds himself here, hard and dripping.

Steve sucks his dick, one hand’s fingers curling and rolling into Bucky’s hole, stretching and opening, unused hand roaming Bucky’s body, thighs, stomach. When Steve isn’t sucking on that cock, free hand taking it’s turn to please, he’s talking. Sometimes long words, sentences lasting and detailed.

“ _God_ , bubba, you're all mine. _Mine_. Fucking mine. My boy, that's what you are, my sweet wonderful boy, lying here taking what I give you, not even hesitating to be good.”

And sometimes it’s short, quick words of praise, “Good bubba, good boy. Mine.” Either way, Bucky doesn't really try to grasp them when he's soft like this. But Daddy leaves those words, the words Bucky longs to hear, the words he’ll always understand no matter what. Words like _mine_ , and _good_. Always there for Bucky when he needs them. Needs something to hold onto, needs to feel safe to be soft.

It takes little time for Bucky to cry out louder, clench down harder, and Steve knows he’s close.

‘“Come in my mouth, Bucky. Gonna put you back in my mouth, and you’re gonna come there while you’ve got three of m’fingers in your hole, okay bubba? _In my mouth, bubba,”_ he commands, and Bucky understands that, because right after the words are spoken, his Daddy’s mouth is taking him in to the base and the fingers are curling _curling curling_ and Bucky is following his orders in no time.

This is quick and hard, makes Bucky gasp out a choked ‘Daddy’ before a throaty moan. His fingers jump to his Daddy, grab at something, anything. It leaves him breathless for one, two, three seconds before everything is _crashing_ , wave after wave of pleasure running through Bucky's body. Hands grappling for Daddy, and then there's a hand there, holding his, and Bucky feels a strong suck. _Milking the come out of him,_ swallowing him and _oh,_ it feels so good. So good so good _too good—_

His daddy picks his head up, breathes in deep, panting. He licks Bucky’s cock one more time. Keeps a hand holding it, the other still finger deep inside Bucky.

“You’re gonna come again Bucky _—_ ” Bucky whines, thinks he can’t, feels too good and sated, “ _Daddy…_ ” Steve interrupts, “ _nuh-uh_ Bucky, you're gonna come again, this time with me inside you, on my cock. _I mean it bubba._ You’re gonna come again.” He huffs, slides those fingers out, but Bucky just came and _he doesn’t like feeling empty,_ whines again. He wants Daddy inside him again, wants his _cock_ this time. Doesn’t matter if he just came, _he needs it._ Steve is smiling, something of pride shining through his eyes.

“You’re gonna listen to me Bucky, always listen to me. _I’m your Daddy, bubba. Daddies knows what's best for their boys.”_

Bucky nods, understanding, a noise of agreement coming through. Because _of_ _course_ he’s gonna come again, of course. His Daddy said it, his Daddy said it so it's true. His Daddy ordered it, so he'll do it. His Daddy wants it so he'll give it. Because Bucky is just a boy, and Steve’s a daddy, a big nice daddy, and daddies know what's best for their boys.

It doesn’t take long to get Steve’s cock inside Bucky. After Steve gives a few more minutes of stimulation to his “ _very cute lil’ hole, cutest thing I've ever seen, baby,”_ he’s settling above Bucky, holding his cock in his right hand, red at the tip, the color continuing a good length down because of the little he’s been focused on it. Who can blame him, when he’s got a boy like Bucky begging for him? It’s hard and the head is so very wet, arousal showing in the best way possible. With his free hand he holds one of Bucky’s thighs open. He stays like that a bit.

Bucky whines, shy with the attention, moans as his Daddy moves his palm over his length, touching himself to the sight of Bucky and _oh_ , that makes him feel something. He wants to be good, wants his Daddy to feel good _inside him,_ because of _Bucky_ , so he whines, pants out as he spreads his legs wider in open invitation.

“ _Oh I know_ baby, I know _I know_. But _god_ you look so good right now. Feelin’ myself to the sight of you, y’know that bubba? Look so _goddamn good_ wearing my jacket, showing me you’re mine. I own you, _fuck_ you _let_ me own you. You’re mine, mine to fuck and mine to _come on_ and mine. _Fuck_ , nothin’ but my _jacket_ ,” he trails off, still jacking himself, but Bucky isn’t thinking about that anymore. It’s taking all his focus to realize and understand Daddy’s words, and they make him feel so _good_. He feels so nice and sweet and he should _—_ he should tell Daddy! _Yeah he should tell Daddy._

He shivers with it, eyes traveling back down to that cock, breath wavering into a whimper, “ _s-so good Daddy, feel, feel good,”_ he finishes.

Steve is _glowing_ when he finishes, so happy to see that his baby did so well telling him how he was feelin’. “Good job, honey, _good job._ I think it’s about time I fucked you, huh? Been so patient waiting for Daddy. _You’re doing so well,”_ and Bucky smiles because Daddy’s smiling and that’s always good.

He hears a cap click shut and slick sounds but he’s closing his eyes, feels really nice and soft. But then there’s the blunt head of Daddy’s cock, warm and wet and _oh, that feels even better._ He eyes flutter open, a quiet moan as his Daddy shushes him, presses kisses to his face.

But then he’s _pushing_ , in and farther, and _oh_ , that’s deep, that‘s _deep—_

“Oh _fuck_ baby, _fuck_ ,” Steve groans, growl teasing at the back of his throat. “ _Daddy, oh,_ ” Bucky replies, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. He can feel his Daddy inside him, a weight inside him. Every ridge as it pushes past his rim, every twitch as Daddy settles inside him. His Daddy is warm and _so very big,_ Bucky gasps, feels like it’s in his _stomach_. But his Daddy doesn’t stop with the fluid motion of his hips. After he pushes as far as Bucky’s body wills, he grabs the back of Bucky’s right thigh, taps on it twice.

What _—_

Steve pushes it up up _up,_ over his shoulder, and _rests it there._

“ _Daddy-”_

“Not done, other one bubba, _other leg.”_

He moves as he says it, takes said leg and mirrors the position of the other, rests it on his shoulder.

Bucky is gasping for air, can’t breathe, feels cock _so deep_ and he wails and then his Daddy is _moving._

He feels it in his stomach, the hardness and the warmth of Daddy, turns breathing into wet gasps because Bucky swears it’s in his throat with how big it feels. The curl of pleasure, each thrust of Daddy’s cock and each word of praise, makes him sink further. He’s soft, sharp edges soothed, pleased and happy and sweet. His body rests, any strength leaving him as he gasps out _Daddy_ while he goes a little limp.

Daddy loves to see it, thrusts that much harder, something of a growl escaping with each one. Bucky’s legs to his chest, hole open for Steve and _only_ Steve, moaning _Daddy Daddy Daddy,_ Steve lets his control waver a bit. That need to own Bucky showing in each movement, each burn of his abs and pound of his cock. _God_ his cock, wrapped in Bucky, warm with Bucky, using Bucky. _Owning Bucky._ He howls at the thought, a moan escaping him. This is nothing more than that.

A Daddy owning a boy.

 _Mine_ , he thinks, not the first time and it won’t be the last.

That jacket is there again, Steve’s mind traveling back to it. The jacket that marks Bucky as his. It wraps around him and shows everyone who he belongs to. Steve groans with that thought, hikes his body up, more leverage to fuck bubba with. He holds Bucky tight, hands traveling while his shoulders hold Bucky’s legs up. His thrusts are _steady_ , meant to be deep, meant to make Bucky feel and they are and they _do_.

Steve pulls out and pushes hard back into the heat of Bucky, grinds this time, grinds the way Bucky likes, grinds to make _sure_ Bucky feels it. “You feel that bubba? Feelin’ Daddy all thick and heavy inside’a you? _God baby,_ look at that,” he watches Bucky gaze at him, eyes seeing Steve and only Steve but still _unfocused_ , Daddy the only thing he can recognize. Steve doesn’t know why, can’t explain it, but seeing Bucky like _this_ , hazy and lost in pleasure, innocent and sleepy eyed and _floating_ , it gets him hot like nothing else. He loves these moments, thrusts getting erratic as he watches, strong and sharp now, a _slap slap slap slap_ of his hips _._ It’s hard and fast and _fuck,_ Bucky is _his_.

“You’re gonna come on this cock bubba. You’re gonna come, show me how well you listen, _how sweet you get._ Who owns you,” a moan leaps from Bucky, _yes_ , he thinks, _yes_ he’s owned. Thoughts blurry but he knows he’s _owned_. “Yeah you’re _mine_ baby. All mine. Mine to fuck and mine to praise and mine.” He takes a hold of Bucky’s cock, rubs it steady, intent on bringing Bucky where he wants to get him.

A moan, loud and happy, comes from Bucky. He doesn't really know what's happening anymore, never really did, can’t fully focus on anything except Daddy deep inside him, deep deep deep, feels like he's in his gut, feels like he's protected and used and safe and possessed. His breaths are gasps, each one trickling down his throat, forming into something of pleasure and need. Building deep inside him, “I know you're close, baby,” another thrust and another gasp, “you're gonna come with me inside ya’ aintcha?” A pump of the hand on his cock, “gonna make me come inside you, gonna fill you up so you’ll be mine,” and then his Daddy says _“you're gonna come on this jacket bubba.”_

A moan, lost in pleasure, as Bucky throws his head back, presenting his neck for the hand that owns him. A hand still pumps his cock, a twist to each stroke of his length that makes him shiver and whimper and feel so _good_. Daddy’s cock _weighs him down to the bed,_ hole open and wide and begging for Daddy. And then Daddy is talking, saying things that make Bucky blush even as Steve destroys his little hole. “ _Ohh yeah_ you’re gonna come on my jacket baby, gonna get you all over it, show everyone that you're mine. Gonna smell like you, aint it, gonna smell like a well-fucked boy, because that's exactly what you are. A well-fucked boy—” the hand he was begging for comes up to his throat, squeezes once, _twice_ , “—my well fucked boy. My boy. _Mine_.”

Bucky wails as the build finally tips over, body curling as he’s held open, stomach clenching and he’s crying and moaning and whimpering and it's so good _good good._

And his Daddy is there, coming with him, coming _inside_ him, his love and his everything. Bucky feels him still holding his cock, has been the whole time, and he's holding it stable towards the fabric on Bucky, keeping his promise. Bucky coming on his jacket.

_Bucky’s come on his jacket._

Very quickly Bucky is looking down to his torso, see’s his come on Daddy’s jacket.

 _His_ come on _Daddy’s_ jacket.

He feels sticky and dirty and _good_.

His gaze travels up, where he finds Steve, Daddy, watching with focused eyes, somewhat hazy, as he _rubs_ Bucky’s come into the jacket.

Steve looks so far away, quiet, deep breaths residing in him from his orgasm. He’s fixated on the white streaks decorating leather, fingers playing with it and rubbing it.

Bucky is floating, and not really there, the ache of his hole and the focus on his Daddy the only thing really keeping some of him here. He’s not fully present, but he sees Daddy, can't comprehend just what that dark and deeply enticed face means. “ _S’good Daddy?_ ” What's good? Is he good? Is Daddy good? Bucky doesn’t really know what he's asking, but he hopes it does something. Steve's eyes don't look up, not for a second or two, before he sort of snaps out of whatever haze he was experiencing, hyper focused on the come on his jacket. A huff of air, and he replies, “we’re good, bubba, we’re good,” and then kisses up his torso, a hand cradling Bucky’s neck, “and you’re _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! comments, critiques, kudos, everything is greatly appreciated and so very much welcomed!!
> 
> again, i spend a lot more time on tumblr, so [find me](http://bigbraiiin.tumblr.com) there if you’d like more content! my inbox is always open and i’d love to see you there!!
> 
> i am thinking of writing a chaptered origin fic for these two lovebirds!! does that interest you guys?? lemme know <3  
> i also was planning to start a different pairing? i was thinking canon divergent sub steve/dom bucky!!
> 
> beta’d by amazing @the1918 (when is it not)!! she and her lovely work can be found on [tumblr](http://the1918.tumblr.com) and here on [ao3](/users/the1918)!!
> 
> love you all so much, stay safe!!


End file.
